Consumer appetite for bandwidth continues to grow exponentially, challenging competition in the cable network market. Cable operators are constantly seeking ways to boost profits and free cash flow in part by lowering costs. Costs can be reduced in various ways, for example, by proactively responding to network problems using predictive solutions such as monitoring to relieve a problem before an outage occurs and by improving efficiencies in maintenance, for example by accurately deploying the right resources at the right time in the right place. Monitoring may be implemented in cable networks employing Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) standards for operation by using DOCSIS devices equipped with monitoring tools for plant monitoring purposes. By using these devices as network probes, cable operators can collect device and network parameters. Combining the analysis of the collected data along with network topology and device location from a geographical information system (GIS), it may be possible to isolate the source of any potential problem before they negatively impact operations. However, currently existing mechanisms for proactively responding to failures in cable networks are limited in various ways.